


shadows of the underground

by HamsterFluf



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Persona AU, Shadows (Persona 4)
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-03-24
Updated: 2017-03-23
Packaged: 2018-10-09 21:31:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 976
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10422189
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HamsterFluf/pseuds/HamsterFluf
Summary: Something strange has happened to the underground years after monster have abandoned it.  Only one fallen human can save it again, but not the one you think





	

**Author's Note:**

> I originally posted this last year over on my tumbler but no one seemed to notice it so here it is over here. http://flufsramblings.tumblr.com/post/143879527096/shadows-of-the-underground-pt0  
> Here is the link in case anyone wants it.

Frisk looked around, confused.

“The Waterfall? But I was just home.” They started walking down the corridor, wishing that it wasn’t so damp and cold. This was all very off. For one, they were in their pajamas, and second they didn’t recognise this part of the Waterfall. Sure they hadn’t seen every part of the underground, but the Waterfall was small. The corridor was oddly barren, too. No shining crystals, no glowing mushrooms, just the dark blue walls and floor. Keeping their eyes out, they stopped when they reached a door that looked completely out of place, white painted wood with two rectangles carved at the top and a copper doorknob. Curious, they reached out and opened it.

The inside was dimly lit by several huge glowing mushrooms along the walls, curling towards the center of the room they created a circle of light. The room itself was small, but in its center had a large round table with a blue velvet tablecloth that almost touched the ground. Behind it sitting down was a skeleton Frisk did not recognise though he did seem rather familiar. It was deeply unsettling. The skeleton smiled calmly at Frisk, the cracks in his skull moving slightly as he did. He was wearing a black suit and had his hands folded in front of him on the table. Each hand had a perfectly circular hole in the palm.

“Hello Frisk. Welcome to the velvet room.” He waved a hand and an ornate copper chair appeared, The back done up in small tight curls and the seat was a pillow of blue velvet. “Please take a seat”

Frisk paused frowning this was very different, worrying and exciting all at once. Still, they walked forward and sat down. They might as well go with it weirder things have happened. “I am Gaster. Under normal circumstances only those who have entered a contract may enter here but this is a special case. There will soon be an ordeal that must be faced, a new story to unfold. However, you are not the protagonist of this story.”  ****Frisk gave him a very confused look, but Gaster continued on before Frisk could speak. “You, Frisk, have already gone through your ordeal, you faced it and you were victorious. The one who has to face this ordeal can neither take the first step nor do it alone.”

A deck of blue cards appeared on the table, and with a simple gesture a card glided from the top of the deck to rest in front of Frisk face down. “I won’t try to make a contract with you Frisk, instead I want to give you the power you will need.”

“What kind of an ordeal is this, and what do you mean by power?” Frisk asked looking at the card. Its back was a lighter blue then the velvet on the table and had in white the delta rune. It’s edges were bordered with gray vines with almost black blue leaves. The design was more unsettling than comfortingly familiar.

“You know that’s not how games like this work. It would ruin the fun” Gaster scolded “As for the power; well, why don’t you see for yourself?” 

Frisk was quiet for a moment looking at the card as if it would give any clues before accepting it. It was certainly annoying to be told something astounding was about to happen and that they would not be the hero. Still this was all very interesting and Gaster explicitly stated they would still be playing a major role. Options considered, Frisk noded.

“Wonderful!“ he waved his hand and the card flipped itself over. The picture on it was a goat skull in a red heart. Below it to each side where two people with blank expressions. “Number 15. The Devil.”

“The Devil?” Frisk frowned getting angry “What does that mean?”

“Don’t sound too upset. While normally seen in the negative as being a slave to one’s own impulses and desires, the positive aspect represents a strong and healthy commitment. I believe that fits you quite well. You are, after all, very committed to helping your friends have a happy ending. Now take the card.”

Frisk frowned. They were still very annoyed, but in a way Gaster was right. It fit them well. As their fingers brushed the edge the card began to glow. When the light was almost painfully bright it broke apart into little wisps like fire. Above the table the pieces started to come together and form a new, larger shape. With one hand shading their wide eyes Frisk watched as the light began to fade.

Before Frisk floated a gigantic blue snake with purple eyes and a yellow marking like a save point on its head. It had two arms wrapped in bandages and a large stick grasped in its talons. Roaring out it looked down at Frisk “Thou art I, and I art Thou. I am a persona, the mask with which you face the hardships of the world. I am the great wingless dragon Lindworm. Use me well, for I am at your command.”

With that, the persona faded away. Something warm settled into Frisk’s soul. Despite how awestruck and bewildered they were at all of this, something about it was comforting. They took a deep breath and closed their eyes trying to get their nerves to settle.

As they opened them Frisk found themselves home safe and sound in their bed.

Blinking Frisk began trying to figure out what just happened. Was that a dream? It felt so real. Sitting up in bed, they stretched. The alarm clock by the bed read 9:26 AM. Might as well get dressed for the day. After all, it was no fun sleeping in on your birthday, especially when you know all your friends will be showing up.


End file.
